


OneShots - Shinkai / Kaishin

by xMissxNoxNamex



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Humour, M/M, Romance, kaishin - Freeform, oneshots, shinkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMissxNoxNamex/pseuds/xMissxNoxNamex
Summary: A few one-shots of my OTP~Suggestions would be appreciative!!





	1. Crying

He and Kaito had been living together for nearly two years and been together for 8 months. They had first met on campus, Haibara created the antidote and KID had also disappeared around that time. He could still remember that night even now, he had always thought that the heists were safe, that there was no danger, how wrong was he.

The last time anyone ever saw KID was his last heist when a bomb had gone off around the thief. There was no noise afterwards, everything stood still other than the smoke being swayed by the wind. Next thing we know the building was starting to collapse and everyone was trying to get to safety. Everyone did, except for KID. A man with a weird shoe horse moustache was found in another building laughing hysterically as he claimed to finally kill the thief, it was sickening. He thought KID was dead, so when he saw his doppelganger in his new College, he could've cried tears of joy because he was alive! He never hated the thief, at first he wanted to capture him and have him behind bars, but he was a challenge, a rival, a friend. Kaito was a good person, he had committed hundreds of crimes but they all had a good intention.

He had gotten to know him and became very good friends with him, some said they were glued to the hip as they were always together. He enjoyed Kaitos' company and even decided to have the thief move in with him. He won't lie that there wasn't some sought of plan involved, but he mainly asked him because Kaito was sharing with Hakuba, and let's just say they never get on. He never liked the look on his face after he and Hakuba would insult each other, it made him look tired and miserable, so he made a choice to do absolutely anything to keep that look of his face.

So when he came into the kitchen, he panicked when he saw Kaito sitting at the kitchen table crying.

"Kaito! Why are you crying? Did something happen with Aoko? Or, or, or maybe did you..."

His rambling was cut off with laughter from his partner that made him panic even more. 'Is it soo bad that he has to laugh to try and stop the tears? What happened for Kaito to cry?? He never cries!'

'Unless it's fish' says his part of the brain that isn't being overloaded with dismay.

'No! I can't be thinking about that, this is serious! maybe its something to do with Chikage-san or Jii'chan'

More laughter came from Kaito and Shinichi was surprised when he realised he didn't look in the slightest bit of hurt.

"Oh Shinichi, I'm fine" He was smiling up at Shinichi but his eyes were still red from crying "I'm only crying because I've been cutting onions for our dinner." Kaito was now pointing his index finger towards the oven.

Shinichi turned his head and indeed saw a pot of potatoes, mince, carrots, and onions that he felt like he was about to cry over embarrassment. He just acted like a fussy mother over a child in front of his love, when he is usually calm and collected. Oh, that image soon went down the drain. But to his pleasant surprise, warm arms dragged him into a loving embrace and lips were pressed to his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed, Shin-chan, it's adorable that you care so much." He beamed at Shinichi

All he did was splutter at 'adorable' before he too securely wrapped his arms around Kaitos' waist before placing a kiss on his forehead and moved his head to the top of his lover's fluffy brown hair and buried his face in it to hide the small smile that made its way onto his face.


	2. Sneeze

It was perfect.

They were lying in each other's arms gazing into the other's eyes. It was peaceful. Little rays of moonlight shown through the little cracks in the curtain illuminating their faces and making their eyes look like gems. A dark blue that held love within its colour made him feel at peace and made him fall even more in love with the man beside him.

They don't get times like this much, they would spend most days with friends and family, and spend the rest with just the two of them. Their days are full of fun and a whole load of crazy but he loves every moment of it because he is always there by him. He has changed so much since he started dating Kaito, not in a bad way, but in a way where he is more observant of peoples feelings and how to treat people without being yelled insults at.

He has also changed Kaito, he is more mature now but still has his childish moments. Though that is a side he can't hate. The way his bottom lips sticks out into a pout and when he scrunches his nose is adorable, he just wants to pull him close and kiss the pout away. Shinichi also adores the way his eyes widen when he is either surprised, with a kiss or when he just sees Shinichi in general. He loves him so much that he would think he would actually die if Kaito left him, so he proposed to him in a middle of a flower garden, because he wanted to have him by his side, wants to wake up spooned around him, make memories with him... do everything possible with him.

So here they were, lying in their bed staring at each other in the dark, in the silence but somehow it was not deafening. They were going to meet their friends at a cafe the next day to make plans before they go off somewhere with their families for the holidays. He and Kaito had been going out a lot recently in the cold so they were a bit germed up but nothing stopped them from going out.

However, it did cause for Shinichis' heart to stop for a second and fall out of bed as Kaito had sneezed, disturbing the silence of the night. Kaito peered over the side of the bed smiling sheepishly down at him as he tried to get his heart rate to calm down. It may have been a simple sneeze, but it sounded like a gun had gone off in the room. He climbed back into bed with some help from Kaito and was tugged into his arms.

"'m sorry for scaring you." Kaito murmured in his ear.

"Don't worry about it, it was only a sneeze." he teased though he had a small loving smile on his features.

"And here I was trying to be comforting, hmmph." He removed himself from Shinichi and rolled over facing the window.

Rolling his eyes at his lovers' behaviour he reached out and hugged the magician to his chest "You know if you're not feeling well in the morning we could just stay in for the day." Shinichi had started tracing mesmerizing patterns down Kaitos arm and nuzzling into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Being trapped within the strong but gentle hold, Kaito was only able to look over his shoulder into blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. "Weren't we going to meet the others tomorrow?"

"We can always meet them after tomorrow, they aren't leaving for about two weeks anyway."

"Hmm... alright then, we can stay in tomorrow.." The magicians' eyelids threatened to close on him, as a yawn escaped from his mouth. 'He's adorable when he is sleepy~'

"I love you."

"love ya too."

* * *

 

Kaito had woken up the next morning with the worst cold in existence and pouted because Shinichi wouldn't let him leave the bed. His mind soon changed though when the love of his life came in with the fluffiest blankets they own, medication, some lovely sweet hot chocolate and a bag full of DVDs related to Christmas. Shinichi propped up their pillows against the headboard and leaned against it, with Kaito between his legs leaning back on his chest.

This time when Kaito sneezed, nobody was falling of beds or getting heart attacks, they were just basking in each others warmth enjoying little treats and watching Christmas movies until they fell asleep in the same position they were in.


	3. Homework

"Why can't women put on mascara with their mouth closed?" asked Kaito randomly.

"wha- what?" stuttered the teacher

"when women or girls put mascara on, they just stare into a mirror with their mouths wide open. How does that change things?"

"Well, well it doesn't change anything... we just do it by habit." She blinked

"Do you think that aliens exist?"

"Kuroba-kun, can you please save the questions for afterwards or at least ask questions related to the subject."

"We are in science and aliens are known to be scientific, so your point was invalid." he smiled innocently.

"Yes we are in science, but we are learning about the Periodic Table, NOT aliens." She was starting to grind her teeth from the frustration.

"The periodic table was invented by Dmitri Mendeleev who was a Russian chemist and constructed a table for all the elements to fit and even predicted other elements that would sooner or later to be found."

"...That's correct." Everyone was now staring at him (except for one) for even being able to remember the chemists' name.

"so, do you think aliens exist?" he tilted his head to the side.

This continued on for a while... the teacher ended up answering the questions.

"What's your biggest screw up in the kitchen?" - K

"When I first tried to bake biscuits for my husband" - T

"What's the closest thing to real magic?" - K

"Giving birth to a form of life" - T

"What's the most useless talent you have?" - K

"Being able to bark like a dog." -T

"Would you rather Fly or Stop Time?" - K

"Stop time, so I if I drop something I can always catch it before it is ruined." - T

A light caught the edge of Kaito's vision and he stopped asking random questions towards the teacher, much to her glee. As soon as she turned back around to face the board, he turned towards Shinichi and gave him a thumbs up, which was returned with a thankful smile.

'Never again' he thought, was he going to spend the whole day solving crimes and going to bed at 3 in the morning. If it wasn't for his magician, he wouldn't have been able to hang in his homework on time. I should buy him that chocolate cake he stares at whenever we walk past the cafe.

Later they were sat opposite each other while Kaito practically inhales the chocolate death cake and Shinichi stares at him with fond eyes as the magicians' own eyes glow with happiness.


	4. Snake

"We found out how to bring him out of the shadows."

Shinichi lifted his head from his arms that were on the table and looked towards Haibara, who was currently staring down at the paper in her hands.

"Which member?"

"none of them."

He lifted an eyebrow at her "Then who?"

"An assassin that goes by the name of Snake."

"Can't we leave him to the police? I'm still trying to figure out how to lure them out." he muttered.

"He is actually one of the people we need to lure the organization out."

"I highly doubt that." He cushioned his head in between his arms again.

"What if I mention your crush is also involved with them, hmm?"

"I don't have a crush on KID." he glared at her but the blush on his face said otherwise.

"Of course you don't." 

"Wait, how is KID involved?"

She frowned at him which made him worry, as she doesn't like showing her emotions much, just like a certain thief. "You might not like this but, KID might be the only one to lure them out."

He stood so quickly he nearly lost his balance so he placed his hands on the table top to keep his balance. "We are not using KID." was said through gritted teeth.

"It's too late anyway, he is already being used."

He frowned at her "By that you mean?"

she sighed "Have you heard about the mysterious bullet holes in the building that KID steals from?" He nodded "Well, they were actually put there by Snake" She looked away to avoid eye contact "When he tried to kill KID."

He was angry, both at this Snake person and Haibara.

"How long?" his bangs were coving his eyes

"How long for what?"

"How long have you known KID was getting shot at?!" He yelled at her.

"Just, just recently" she stuttered, Shinichi never yelled.

Shinichi left the table and went to find his shoes and coat in the hallway. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and sent a message to the Inspector of the KID taskforce (He gave his number so he could help out with capturing KID. It was nice, he definitely didn't do it so he could go to the station and hope that KID would be there disguised as a random police officer, to see how well be we are doing with solving his little but clever riddles) saying that he wants to go over the information on KID.

"Wait! Where are you going at this time of night?" She was starting to panic because Shinichi was angry, and there was a high chance that he could do something stupid that will either end hip up in jail or the hospital.

"Out." He yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He would apologise later for his behaviour but his mind was on a man dressed in white with an obsession with magic and pranks. He would later ask questions to Haibara about that man named Snake, but he needed information, now.

Haibara stared at the door and a soft smile made its way on her face. She understood why he acted that way so she wasn't mad, she just hopes that Kudou won't go overboard about the whole situation. KID can protect himself, has been doing so for the past years, but nothing will stop Kudou from protecting him. Even though he denies his feelings towards the gentleman thief, his emotions are more real when he is brought up.

She goes to the table that they were originally at and just prayed that he wouldn't cause to much harm to the police station. They already go through so much when dealing with KID alone she thought with amusement.


	5. Coffee

He walked up to the counter and ordered a black coffee and made his way to one of the empty tables in the corner. He was currently following someone who may or may not was involved with the murder that happened last week. Though it is pretty obvious by looking at his shoes.

Trying to look innocent and like he wasn't even in that cafe shop (it was kinda hard though since when he entered the front door, nearly all the girl's attention flew to him and a few other guys.) he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his Laptop and notebook. He might at least see what girls are into these days, he does have to buy a present for a certain somebody (Sonoko).

One of the waitresses placed a steaming cup of coffee on his table and left a piece of paper along with it. Saying thank you for the coffee, he picked up the coffee, took a sip, and nearly spat it back out. He wouldn't do that, he didn't want any more attention brought to himself, but he also didn't want to be known for spitting coffee in peoples' faces. The coffee itself couldn't even be called a drink! It was full of sugar!

He looked around the cafe, seeing if anyone was acting surprise at their taste of drink, but since there wasn't anybody doing so, he went to the front counter again. He was thinking that somehow they made a mistake but he came to a halt when he saw a familiar face talking to the same waitress the took his order. To be honest, he wasn't expecting to see the Kaitou KID here. Shinichi walked closer and was within hearing distance to hear their conversation.

"We're sorry that your order was mixed up sir, we will get you another one right away." KID started digging through his pockets, probably digging for his wallet. "Oh no sir, it will be on the house, we don't want you to repay your drink again."

"Well if you insist then." he shrugged

"What was it you ordered again, sir?"

Shinichi decided now would be a great time to butt into the conversation.

"Was it maybe a coffee full of what, 8 tablespoons of sugar?"

KID and the waitress turned towards him when he spoke up and he felt smug when he saw the surprise on KIDs' face. It was extremely rare to break that annoying Poker face of his.

"Don't tell me we accidentally switched your drinks..." she mumbled

"You did." He replied, looking around the cafe and realising that his suspect was no longer here, he cursed inwardly.

"Sorry about that mistake, we will make you both a new drink for free." She smiled sheepishly and made her way behind the counter.

Shinichi turned towards KID and smirked, "I wasn't expecting to see you here, KID." Deciding that he could always follow (Not stalking!) the suspect later.

"What do you mean? What makes you think I'm KID?" The man tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe the fact that we look alike? or maybe the few objects hidden in your clothing, which are used for magic tricks?"

"...Still, that doesn't mean I'm KID."

"You know I've heard of you."

"wha- what?"

"A fellow classmate of yours, name Hakuba Sagura. Ring any bells."

"Yes, but-"

"He says that someone called 'Kuroba' is the perfect suspect for KID. That same name is written on your cup."

"That doesn't mean that I am -"

"But you match KID perfectly, same height, same body type. Would it also help to let you know that KID could easily disguise as me as we share the same face?"

The man sighed "Fine, fine, you win Meitantei-kun." He stuck his wrists out.

"What are you doing?" he stared down at the hands then back at KIDs' face.

"Aren't you going to arrest me?" An eyebrow was climbing up his forehead.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm a criminal, or have you forgotten that in the past 30 seconds?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, I would rather do something else."

KID - Kuroba lowers his hands and stared at him in curiosity. Was it always this easy to read the thief? "What would that be?"

"I would like to get to know the person behind the mask, get to know the man who can use something as entertainment to break the law and get away with it, what do you say KID?" he turned his smirk into a smile.

KID offered him his hand but made a rose appear in place. "Kuroba Kaito, extraordinary Magician." He smirked

The waitress before came back to the counter with two drinks in hand. "We are so sorry to keep you waiting, one black coffee and one... whatever this is."

"Thank you for the coffee." He turned to the magician, "would you like to come to sit with me at my table?" There was no need to ask, but it would be wrong not to right?

"of course!"


	6. Kills

"Hey, that was meant to be my kill!"

"No it wasn't, I killed him first!"

"You have more kills than me, I need to gain more experience!"

"Then why didn't you kill him first?"

"I have an axe, not a rocket launcher!"

Kaito sighed, he thought it would be a good idea to introduce this multiplayer shooter game to Shinichi, as he needs the break from the dead bodies that always appear around him.

"Fine, I'll let you kill the next person we meet, but we better not die Shinichi."

"Of course we won't die, its only a game."

Yeah a game where we had an argument about killing people and you weren't getting any kills, he thought annoyed.

Later on in the day, Shinichi was around 10 kills away from Kaitos' number and they were up against 1 player.

"I'm killing him," announced Shinichi

"Why? I haven't killed anyone in the past hour!" Kaito whined

"You can get the next."

"You said that last time!"

He would have never thought Shinichi would be such a gamer, especially at these types of games, is he this competitive at other games like chess or something?

Shinichis' character was loaded with all legendary gear and weapons that he had found in chests or from doing quests (also some odd bits from Kaito as well.). He placed the marker on the opponent and set the gun ready to fire. He waited for the enemy to move, he did eventually but, not like the other players.

"He's cheating."

"How is he cheating?" Asked Shinichi

"Can't you see how he is moving? he is literally teleporting all over the map!"

"I doubt that maybe it is a spell or -"

He was cut off when the 'non-hacker' killed him and disappeared off the map.

"That's it, I'm done with this game, never ask me to play it with you Kaito." He marched out the room.

"Oh come on Shin-chan, it's only a game~!" he teased, remembering that Shinichi had said the same thing over an hour ago.

"I hate you!" came a distant reply.

"What? No! I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I love you!" Kaito chased after him.


End file.
